


What Not To Wear

by NurseDarry



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 30-Day OTP Challenge, Cheeky Jim, FuckyeahKhirk, Idiots in Love, M/M, Schmoop, Should have made this TOS cause RM looks bloody goooood in gold, Sorry Not Sorry, The Captain gets what the Captain wants, They're married in this, Where's the bar?, Written quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NurseDarry/pseuds/NurseDarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wearing Each Other's Clothes. This is so AU, it's not even...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Not To Wear

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 6 of FuckYeahKhirk's 30-Day OTP Challenge. As ever, thank you to my long-suffering beta, Delphipsmith, who once again ventured out of NextGen to do this.
> 
> Guys, I've been shipping this pairing since...forever, so feel free to insert TOS characters here if that makes this more palatable, although that might ruin the premise because our Ricardo looks hot in yellow. And you'll need to throw Spock & Uhura together.

_Come As Your Partner or Come To Find One_ Party

Thinking on this latest of Scotty’s silly themes for a get-together (read: excuse to drink too much) never failed to make Jim smile. It wasn’t the greatest concept, unless you took into account the meaning of the obvious double-entendre, but the crew had been working very hard the last few months, and it would be nice to let off a little steam. 

Even if Jim _did_ have to promise not to spill anything on Khan’s uniform, a promise Jim was pretty sure he’d be incapable of keeping. Especially if there was dancing. Jim considered all this as he admired himself in the small but functional mirror of their quarters.

“I look _gooood_.” He turned to the left, then right and admired some more. Jim wore dark colours a lot when not in uniform, so that part of the costume wasn’t new, but the cut of Khan’s dress uniform was quite different and set off his blue eyes nicely.

“And I?” 

Jim looked at the reflection of Khan that had joined him in the mirror. He had opted for Jim’s working uniform. Jim’s dress uniform needed cleaning after Jim had spilled Saurian brandy down the front of it at his last diplomatic luncheon and the fabric replicators were malfunctioning. (Though Jim had a feeling Scotty had just disabled them for the purpose of adding authenticity to this latest soiree.) “Er…well…you look...”

“James.” The tone of voice and the gaze that met his in the mirror indicated Jim was on very thin ice indeed.

“I guess gold isn’t your colour.” Jim turned around to view the real thing instead of the reflection. Maybe it would look better...he sighed. Nope. “You look...fine.”

“This is not gold.” Khan pulled at the material of the borrowed captain’s tunic. “Gold is the colour of a sunrise. Gold is the colour of the highlights in your hair.” 

Jim self-consciously ran a hand through his hair, which drew Khan’s attention.

He continued, “Gold is the colour of the ring I put on your finger.”

Jim glanced down at his wedding band, then shrugged and gave Khan his best smile, the one that usually got him out of anything when diplomacy failed. As it had just now, rather spectacularly. “Uh –”

“This is _yellow_ ,” Khan declared. “No one looks good in yellow.”

Jim’s expression changed from sheepish to incredulous. “Wait, are you saying _I_ don’t look good in that shirt? I thought you said –”

Khan cut him off again, “I'm saying that you look better in other colours. Black, for instance.”

“Yeah,” Jim barked. “ _Everyone_ looks good in black, just like no one looks good in yellow.”

Khan bristled at the comment. “So you agree with me.”

“Yes! No! I didn’t mean –”

“Then what did you mean?” Khan ran a hand down the front of the tunic then tugged at the sleeves. Although the same height, he had a longer reach than Jim and the arms of the shirt were a bit short for him.

“Oh…you, know. Just – never mind! You look perfect,” Jim offered as a last resort accompanied by another broad smile. “It’s a bit disconcerting. I wonder if anyone will mistake you for me.” 

Khan’s eyes narrowed and he looked sideways at Jim. “Highly doubtful.” Turning his attention back to the mirror, he added, “I will be removing this immediately after the event.”

Jim didn’t miss a beat. “I’ll be removing it for you.” He slid a hand between Khan’s skin and the black undershirt below the ~~yellow~~ gold tunic. “Mmmm… You look very nice, indeed, _Captain_ …” He put on the same sultry tone Khan now used when calling him by his rank, while his hand strayed a bit further than was prudent if they planned to be on time to the party.

“James…” Unlike Jim, Khan’s tone was stern, but his fingers were gentle as he smoothed the fabric of his own uniform collar around Jim’s neck. 

Jim’s hand responded by sneakily venturing towards a number of places it shouldn’t be if they were going to get anywhere...well, anywhere _else_...in the next ten minutes.

“James, we’ll be late again–”

Khan was interrupted by the insertion of Jim’s tongue into his mouth. It wasn’t easy to get the jump on an enhanced human, but by now, Jim knew all the best moves. His husband had even better moves, and he wanted them. Now.

“No we won’t,” Jim promised as he came up for air.

~

Arriving twenty minutes late, Khan again tugged at the tunic’s sleeves as they walked in. Judging from his expression, he was even more annoyed than he had when he’d first got dressed. His mood was probably not helped by Jim’s leading their way into Rec Room 5 in his husband’s eye-catching dress uniform and a wide shit-eating grin.

As Khan made a beeline for the bar, Jim looked around for Spock — he’d come up with six or eight pithy comments with which he hoped to tease his first officer, and was looking forward to trying them out.

“Don’t bother,” McCoy said, handing Jim a drink. “He thought I was serious when I told him he had the nicest legs in Starfleet.”

The End


End file.
